mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero (real name Kui Lae), is the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Clan and a hero in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Info Following his brother's failure to assassinate Shang Tsung during the first tournament (and his eventual death at the hands of Scorpion), Tundra took up his brother's codename and was sent to Outworld to complete the assignment after Shao Kahn's tournament was announced; he was accompanied by a fellow Lin Kuei and close friend called Smoke, whose real name was Tomas Vrabada. Sub-Zero soon discovered Scorpion's foul vendetta against his brother. Scorpion had risen from the Never Never Land once more upon learning of Sub-Zero's "survival" and continued to hold a grudge. However, Scorpion received a rude awakening when he witnessed Sub-Zero spare the life of a defeated opponent whom he battled during the tournament, which left him confused for he did not understand why Sub-Zero showed mercy. Scorpion then came to the realisation that 'this' Sub-Zero was actually his sworn enemy's younger brother, and thus swore not to harm him. Sub-Zero never learned why the specter spared his life. Despite their efforts, neither accomplished the mission that they were tasked to do for the Lin Kuei as Shang Tsung survived, although they did assist Liu Kang, Raiden, and their allies in Liu's battle with Shao Kahn. Smoke and Sub-Zero returned home empty handed. In the events leading up to Mortal Kombat III, the Lin Kuei obtained technology that could vastly improve the effectiveness of their warriors, and they chose four of their number to undergo the procedure that would turn them into robot assassins: Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cyrax, and Sektor. Sub-Zero and Smoke refused to participate, and fled the clan, who declared them traitors. While Sub-Zero successfully managed to escape, Smoke was captured and subsequently converted into a robot. In leaving the clan, Sub-Zero had broken the Lin Kuei codes of honour. After Smoke's automation, the Lin Kuei programmed the three robot assassins to hunt down and terminate Zero, who, by this time, had received a vision from Raiden and agreed to join the rebellion against a new threat. The armies of Shao Kahn attacked Earth, and Sub-Zero was among the few mortals whose souls were spared so they could fight Shao and his extermination squads. These events also signalled the beginning of Sub-Zero's transition to a greater moral consciousness. Unluckily for Sub-Zero, his cybernetic assassins, lacking souls, also survived. Sub-Zero eventually encountered Smoke and convinced him that he still had a soul, which then overrode Smoke's Lin Kuei programming. With his new ally, Sub-Zero was able to overwhelm Sektor and Cyrax. However, instead of destroying Cyrax's CPU, he reprogrammed the robot to hunt and terminate Shao Kahn (at which Cyrax failed - he would wander into Shinnok's Desert and become trapped there). Smoke was seen to be becoming fortunate, however: he was hired by Shao Kahn's troops to guard their dungeons and transported to Outworld. Eventually, the Earth warriors were victorious and US was restored to its normal state. When the banished Elder God Shinnok threatened Earth, Raiden once again summoned Sub-Zero to assist in the defences of Earth. In honour to his older brother, Bi-Han (now Noob Sailbot), Sub-Zero donned his sibling's uniform, and brought to the battle information passed to him which could prove essential to Raiden in his mission to stop Shinnok. In the meantime, Quan Chi had convinced Scorpion that Sub-Zero still retained some culpability for the destruction of the Shirai-Ryu Clan, turning the spectre's hostile attentions to him once more. Sub-Zero met Scorpion in Goro's Dungeon and the two fought, with Scorpion gaining the upper hand. When it seemed that Scorpion was going to kill Sub-Zero, the former Lin Kuei warrior revealed that he had no role in the murder of Scorpion's family. Quan, convinced that Sub-Zero was about to die nonetheless, readily admitted his deed to Scorpion, who then turned on Quan Chi and transported the treacherous sorcerer into the Never Never Land, where Scorpion hunted Quan Chi unceasingly. This was to be the last time Scorpion and Sub-Zero were to actively oppose each other, until the Great Battle. After that, Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei headquarters and he found out that the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was slayed by Sektor, who thought that the Grandmaster was inferior and the clan needed a stronger one, but was prevented from acquiring the powerful Dragon Medallion (symbol of leadership) by Sub-Zero, who defeated Sektor in an intense battle and Sektor fled to Japan. Sub-Zero, possessing the Dragon Medallion, enhanced his freezing powers to levels he had never thought possible (as a side effect, it appears it also changed his appearance). Great changes were made to the Lin Kuei after Sub-Zero's victory. He moved the Lin Kuei to a remote area in Arctica where they would not be disrupted and began training the young ninjas as forces of good, teaching his students not only formidable fighting skills, but the value of life as well, turning them into seasoned warriors rather than mindless assassins. Sub-Zero held a tournament at the Lin Kuei headquarters in order to recruit strong warriors, and a female who surprisingly harnessed the same freezing powers as Sub-Zero emerged as the winner. Impressed by her exceptional skill, Sub-Zero made Frost his apprentice, breaking the Lin Kuei tradition. While she was a superb fighter, Frost did not agree with Sub-Zero's philosophies and appeared arrogant and aloof, which would generate some friction between her and Sub-Zero's allies, specifically Sonya Blade. After Liu Kang's murder at the hands of the newly formed Deadly Alliance, Raiden asked Sub-Zero to join him to fight for Earth's survival. Surprised at the tragic news, Sub-Zero agreed, but mainly for personal reasons - he wanted to gain the respect of his fellow Lin Kuei and prove his worth once again to his clan and to most importantly, himself. When Sub-Zero and Frost were separated from the other Earth warriors on Outworld, Frost succeeded in stealing the Dragon Medallion. Unable to control the medallion's powerful energies, she was consumed by her own freezing abilities and seemingly died. Sub-Zero placed the blame squarely on his own shoulders, feeling he had failed to dampen her pride and teach her the same philosophies of life he had. As he searched for a place to bury Frost, he encountered ruins of an Outworld civilisation capable of manipulating cold. After carefully studying and examinating this race, the Cryomancers, he came to the realisation that he and Frost were descendants of this race. Burying her and forgiving her for her betrayal, Sub-Zero donned an ancient suit of armour found in the ruins and enhanced his powers once more. He headed for the portal, to rendezvous with Raiden and the Earth forces. On his way through Outworld, he was attacked by a group of Tarkatan warriors. After killing them in the Forest of Death, he was pursued by their new ally, Hotaru. Sub-Zero soon found the deadly wounded swordsman Kenshi in Outworld and saved his life. Kenshi reported to him about the failure of Raiden and his forces. So they decided to return to Earth together. As Hotaru takes an assault on them and temporary blinds Sub-Zero, it was this time that Kenshi successfully defends the life of his new companion. They defeated Hotaru and continued on their way. As Shujinko rallied Earth's remaining warriors to defeat the new threat in Onaga, Sub-Zero once again ventured back into Outworld where he soon ran into Sereena. Since she helped free his brother from his confines of the Never Land and also helped defeat Quan Chi with him so many years ago, Sub-Zero offered her asylum within the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero gave Sereena a small metallic object that would guide her and grant her access to the hidden Lin Kuei Temple. The two then spotted two dark figures leaving Shao Kahn's Castle, it was Sub-Zero's brother, Noob Sailbot and his good old friend Smoke, the two disappeared into the Never Land. Sub-Zero ordered Sereena to wait for him at Lin Kuei temple as he ventured after the two, however Noob and Smoke knew they were being followed and attacked Sub-Zero in the Never Never Land. The Grandmaster was overpowered until Sereena jumped in fending off Sub-Zero's would-be assassins but not before Sub-Zero was left unconscious, but upon waking up, Sereena had reverted back to her demonic form, dazed and still very confused, Sub-Zero attacked Sereena and she fled to the depths of Hell. Upon returning to the Lin Kuei temple on Earth, Sub-Zero discovers many of his fellow Lin Kuei slain by a highly delusional Frost, who was in reality still very much alive when he buried her, and had now returned seeking revenge. Sub-Zero then froze the highly unstable Frost in a solid block of ice and placed her frozen body in a shrine deep in the temple, with the knowledge that she will one day recover, and on that day, will have to answer for her crimes against the Lin Kuei. Sometime later, the half god Steven came to the Lin Kuei temple in search of a gift left to him by his mother, Delia. Zero challenged Steven to a fight after the latter had not only defeated many Lin Kuei warriors, but also released Frost from her icy prison. Before the outcome of the battle could be decided, Sub took notice to the dragon tattoo Steven had on his face, commenting that it was similar to the one on the vault door containing the armour Steven's mother left for him. Steven acquired the armour and the temple was invaded once again, this time by Noob-Smoke, who turned the Lin Kuei warriors into cyborg demons for the Brotherhood of Shadow. Steven chose to help Sub-Zero and defeated the demons. Steven then defeated Smoke and eventually, Noob Sailbot, who had overwhelmed Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero showed his thanks by revealing to him the location of the stronghold to the Red Dragon Clan, who had been attacking Steven, repeatedly. Sub-Zero then attempted to cleanse his brother, Noob's, soul. It was known he was unsuccessful, however. He joined the Forces of Light in the Great Battle and confronted Scorpion in combat. Mortal Kombat 9's opening cinematic showed Sub-Zero with Baraka's left arm with the Tarkatan blade lodged in his spine, as well as his own Kori blade lodged in Scorpion's spine. New timeline During the first tournament, Noob Sailbot is slain by Scorpion, despite Raiden's efforts to change Scorpion's mind. Before the events of the first tournament, Bi-Han's younger brother, Sub-Zero, was known as Tundra. During the second tournament, Tundra assumes the identity as Sub-Zero to honour his brother's death and quickly joins the second tournament to identify and avenge his brother's killer. Sub-Zero is seen with human Smoke as they attempt to gather information on Bi-Han's disappearance. The two split and Sub-Zero then heads off to investigate something, when he is confronted by Cyrax, finally automated and turned to a robot, much to Sub-Zero's horror. Cyrax tells him he has to come with him so he can become a robot, but Sub-Zero will have none of that. They fight and Sub-Zero wins. Sub-Zero allows Cyrax to escape, intending to finish his task. He is then met by Sonya Blade and Jax who were following Cyrax. Upon seeing Sub-Zero, they are confused and say that he is dead. Sub-Zero explains to them he is Bi-Han's younger brother and inquires what they know about his death. Sonya tells him he was killed by Scorpion and to check the coliseum about the fire specter. They are then confronted by Ermac, who causes Jax's arms to explode. After his victory, Sub-Zero tells Sonya he must go the coliseum, and directs her to a nearby portal back to Earth. Sub-Zero goes to Kahn's Arena and demands that Shao Kahn lets him fight Scorpion. Sektor, however, makes him fight Reptile first. Sub-Zero defeats him, and eventually, Quan Chi summons Scorpion. Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, but before he can kill him, Lin Kuei robots, led by Cyrax and Sektor, capture him. Cyrax swears allegiance to Shao in exchange for Sub-Zero. Shao agrees and Sub-Zero is taken back to the Lin Kuei Temple to be automated. During the Earth invasion, Sub-Zero appears once more, now in his automated form as Robot Sub-Zero. He attacks Kabal but is defeated. At Smoke's request, he is brought to Jax, who removes the slaving protocols in his CPU, giving him his free will back. He regrets all the things he did for Shao Kahn, so he joins the Earth warriors, and goes to spy on Outworld. After a brief discussion, Sektor orders Sub-Zero to go on a mission with him. He informs Sub-Zero that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. Sektor ordered him to open his access panel, but Sub attacks him instead, starting a fight between the two in which Sektor loses. By searching in the defeated Sektor's data banks, he discovers the location of Kano, Kintaro, and Goro. He finds the three of them in the Clock Tower torturing US soldiers. After a failed attempt to get information, he freezes the three of them, and frees the soldiers. After they escape, Kintaro and Goro break free of the ice they were trapped in, leaving Sub-Zero to fight both. He does so, and emerges victorious. The freed soldiers are then pushed back by Ermac. Sub-Zero warns them to stay back, then fights and defeats Mac. After asking the soldiers their next location, he goes to the graveyard. The soldiers wish him good luck, another one jokingly saying he doesn't need it. In the graveyard, Sub-Zero comes across Quan Chi and Noob Sailbot as Chi conjures up a spell to create a soulnado. When he confronts Noob, he discovers that Noob is actually his older brother. After Noob relinquishes any family ties with him, they fight, with Sub-Zero emerging victorious and claiming that he was right: they are no longer brothers, despite sharing blood. At Nightwolf's advice, he reports back to Raiden. When Raiden leaves with Liu Kang to try to talk to the Elder Gods, he is left under Nightwolf's command. Some seconds later, he detects the Lin Kuei robots, and they are ambushed. After the heroes dispatch the robots, Sindel appears and states that she "will finish what the Lin Kuei did not". The Earth warriors engage her in battle, and he, along with most of them, is killed when Sindel destroys his circuits. He is later resurrected by Quan to serve him in the Never Land. Smoke, Jade and Sub- Zero prepare to fight Raiden, but then Raiden leaves to deal with Shao Kahn. In Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Sub-Zero first appears in Liu Kang's chapter. Thinking Liu Kang was responsible for the disappearance of several of his fellow Lin Kuei warriors, Sub-Zero ambushed the Shaolin Monk in the graveyard before challenging him to a fight, though he was defeated by Liu. However, Sub-Zero soon learned of Liu Kang's missing monks as well, pleading his innocence in the disappearance of Sub-Zero's fellow clan members, though the cryomancer still did not trust him fully yet. Liu Kang suddenly saved Sub-Zero from the spear end of Scorpion's rope dart, and after some insistence from the monk, fled before Scorpion could reach them, giving Liu Kang a quick bow of thanks as he left. Retreating to the Lin Kuei temple, he found the Fortress of Solitude had appeared. Seeking answers from Quan Chi, Sub-Zero learned of the world's merging together and that the master of the fortress was their leader, Superman, as well as learning of the Man of Steel's formidable power. Hoping to weaken the invaders by defeating their leader, Sub-Zero infiltrated the Fortress of Solitude and fought Superman. Though he would have been outclassed by Superman at full power, the magical nature of both worlds' merging allowed him to defeat Superman and freeze him in tin ice. Exhausted, Sub-Zero collapsed to his knees, only to be soon confronted by Wonder Woman, who was investigating the Fortress in search of Superman. Sub-Zero rose back up in challenge, but was defeated by Wonder Woman, and bound by her lasso. After freeing the Man of Steel, Wonder Woman demanded answers from Sub-Zero about why the combatants were invading her world, but Sub-Zero only called her the invader. Sub-Zero was then brought to the U.N. orbital station, where he witnessed Wonder Woman battle the rage-crazed Captain Marvel, and after he was defeated, he commented that she should have finished him, though Wonder Woman quickly told him they don't kill their friends on this world. Wonder Woman began to take Sub-Zero to his cell when she caught Jaxson Briggs infiltrating the station having just defeated Captain Marvel. Sub-Zero warned Wonder Woman of Jax's combat prowess and she was defeated. Sub-Zero explained to Jax he was a captive when his presence was questioned and told him they both need to be allies now. Though reluctant, Jax decided to trust Sub-Zero and freed him from his bonds, before asking him what he knew. Sub-Zero explained his theory that the mysterious warriors were Shao Kahn's new enforcers before leaving to find Quan Chi, believing he would know who was behind this new invasion. Returning to Earth, Sub-Zero travelled to Raiden's Sky Temple, seeking advice from the Thunder God and swearing his loyalty to him. Raiden, distrustful of the Lin Kuei as well as remembering Sub-Zero's elder brother's actions, he challenged Sub-Zero to a battle. The cryomancer defeated the Thunder God, proving his greater power than his brother's and while Raiden was still hesitant in giving him Quan's location, Sub-Zero earned Raiden's trust in his motives in proving his resolve to protect Earth. Raiden then took Sub-Zero to a mysterious rock formation just outside his temple, and explains he has learned much of the nature of the merging of the worlds through it, revealing that powers are shifting. Sub-Zero reveals Quan foresaw the invasion and that their champion would pose a dire threat and so the Lin Kuei sent Sub-Zero to defeat him, though Raiden reveals his victory was false, as Superman's powers were weakened by the effects of the merging. Raiden then tells Sub-Zero to search for Scorpion to find Quan Chi, but warned the Lin Kuei not to betray his trust at his own peril. Heading into the invader's territory of Gotham City, Sub-Zero began following Scorpion's trail, only to be confronted by the assassin Deathstroke, and the two exchanged tense words in a standoff, with Deathstroke soon realising he is an invader before challenging him. Sub-Zero defeated the assassin and continued in his search for Scorpion. Following Scorpion's trail, Sub-Zero arrived in a cave and was confronted by a rage infected Gregory McCain. Sub-Zero defeated the agent, when a portal suddenly appeared and Scorpion's kunai shot out, yanking him through. Sub-Zero found himself in the Never Never Land, before a chained Quan Chi and Scorpion. The spectre declared that Sub-Zero would pay for murdering his family and clan, though Sub-Zero protested his innocence, Quan Chi asked who else it could be. The two mortal enemies fought, and the ferocity of their battle caused the merging to spread to the Never Land, allowing Quan Chi to free himself. Sub-Zero was infuriated to be used, but Quan Chi merely sent him through another portal, telling him to tell Raiden that he would have to ally with Hell to save the planets. Sub-Zero returned to Raiden, revealing what happened and protested his innocence to the enraged Thunder God when Quan Chi arrived with Kitana. Sub-Zero then witnessed Quan Chi use the last of his magic to free Kitana from the rage's influence as well as the necromancer's pleads for the Forces of Light and Darkness to unite. Sub-Zero would then work with Scorpion and faced Lex Luthor and Catwoman at the Shaolin temple. Sub-Zero would be defeated by Luthor, with Scorpion following soon after. Sub-Zero then joined the united Forces of Light and Darkness in journeying to the ruins of the merged Apokolips/Outworld to confront the heroes and villains they have previously been fighting, where he witnessed the arrival of Dark Kahn. The combat rage infected Sub-Zero and he faced McCain once again in the final battle, only to be defeated and knocked unconscious. After Dark Kahn's defeat at the hand of Raiden, Sub-Zero witnessed the restoration of the planets. In Mortal Kombat X, Sub-Zero, who has taken the role of a grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Clan, invites Hanzo Hassashi at the Lin Kuei temple in Himalayas to make amends. Hanzo thinks it is a ruse to completely exterminate the Shirai-Ryu Clan from existence, because for the longest time, he thought the Lin Kuei was responsible for the extinction of his clan. Lae explains that the Lin Kuei's honour was already blemished even before the cyber initiative. All of a sudden, Frost appears to attack the former Scorpion, making Hanzo believe Sub-Zero surely did want to kill him and fights him. With Hanzo about to kill Kui Lae, Frost prepares for another sneak attack, but she is intercepted by Zero, encasing her in ice. To prove his sincerity, Lae presents Hanzo Sektor's severed head, and shows him the red robot's preserved memories. It is revealed that it was actually Quan Chi, the very person Scorpion served as a revenant, who was responsible for the murder of the Shirai-Ryu, Hanzo's wife Harumi and their son Satoshi. With the truth finally revealed to him, Hanzo and Sub-Zero have since gained mutual respect as allies. Five years later, Zero is met by Cassie Cage and her team under orders from Cassie's father Johnny. Not wanting to converse with them, he and his warriors engage them in battle. Defeating Cassie and her team, Zero reveals that the encounter is a test set up by him and Johnny, chastising Cassie's team's lack of unity while commenting that they have great potential. Sub-Zero eventually horrifically witnesses the corruption of Earth's Jinsei. Later when Cassie Cage and her team were ambushed by Kotal Kahn and his forces, Sub-Zero appeared along with his Lin Kuei warriors and said he would drive Kotal and his forces back to Outworld. Sub-Zero survives the battle with Kotal. Powers and abilities Being a descendant of the cryomancers, Sub-Zero possesses power over ice and the ability to control it in many forms. He can flash-freeze people and create an ice statue of himself to act as a scapegoat that can flash-freeze opponents too. With the Dragon Medallion, Sub-Zero can form a large sword made of ice called the Kori Blade, which he uses for his alternate weapon fighting style. He also has great martial arts skills thanks to his training with the Lin Kuei and these skills are increased by the Dragon Medallion and his ancestral armour. Sub-Zero can even freeze the moisture in the air into any form, including an icy mist, indicating that he can freeze molecules. In his ending in Return of The Dragon King, his Cryomancer armour was shown to speak to him and guide him in battle. Journal Entry Kui Lae and his older brother, Bi-Han, served the Lin Kuei assassin clan faithfully until the first Mortal Kombat tournament. There Bi-Han, codename Sub-Zero, was killed by the spectre Scorpion. Kui assumed the Sub-Zero name and went to Outworld to find his brother's killer. Meanwhile, the leadership of the Lin Kuei embarked on the cyber initiative, converting it's members to robotic ninjas to increase their efficiency and remove their human imperfections. Sub-Zero was captured and converted. Eventually, Raiden and the defenders of Earth restored his soul, and he joined their cause. Trivia *The name of his weapon, the Kori Blade, comes from the Japanese word for ice. *In the intro of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Sub-Zero is seen clashing blades with Scorpion. *Robot Sub-Zero was the result of Raiden seeing a glimpse of the future where Smoke became a robot as was part of the original timeline. Because he saved Smoke, Sub-Zero was captured to become a robot instead. Gallery Sub-Zero_VS_Scorpi.jpg|Sub VS Scorpi, like ice against flames. Sub-Noob.png|Half Tundra, half Noob. Noob,_Sub-Zero_and_Smoke.jpg|Sub-Zero, Kui Bi-Han and Smoke. Sub-Zero_kicks_Hanzo_in_Falling_Cliffs.png|Zero kicking Scorpion's fiery ass into the cliff where it belongs. Sub_at_Falling_cliffs.jpg|Careful, Sub. Sub-0_finishing_Scorpio.jpg|Sub finishing Scorpion. Sup-Zero_n'_Hell_behind_him.jpg|Whole Hell behind Kui. Frost_with_Sub-Zero's_amulet.jpg|Frost stole Sero's medallion, lol. Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Gang Leaders Category:Assassins Category:Protagonists Category:Chinese Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Neutral Good